1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as a side curtain, for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle in the event of a side impact to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an air bag to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. Some vehicles include an air bag in the form of a side curtain which is inflatable downward adjacent the side structure of the vehicle to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to the vehicle.
The side curtain is typically stored in a deflated condition along the roof rail above the side windows of the vehicle. The side curtain is part of a module including an inflator. The module is attached to the sheet metal of the vehicle and then is covered with a trim panel. A separate headliner extends laterally inward from the trim panel, inside the roof of the vehicle. The side curtain inflates through the trim panel, either by moving the trim panel out of the way or by opening the trim panel at a predetermined weakened portion or tear seam.